Field of the Invention
This invention patent relates to a display hutch. More particularly, this invention relates to a display hutch that can be pre-assembled, shipped flat, and then easily set up before being loaded with items.
Description of the Related Art
Corrugated hutches, or hutch-like containers made primarily of corrugated board, can be used to ship items and then display the items in a retail setting. A need exists for an inexpensive corrugated hutch that can be pre-assembled at the source, shipped flat, and then easily erected before being loaded with items. The present disclosure addresses this need.